


December 7: don we now our gay apparel

by dizzy



Series: 2017 (the darkest timeline) daily fic advent [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: prompt:The conjoined halloween sweater history. How to put it on. How to take it off





	December 7: don we now our gay apparel

It goes on with laughter, playful shoves, grumbling complaints. They tug and tease and test its limits before they even make it into the kitchen. The touch of skin to skin is a strange kind of intimacy, not between them but to be played out in front of a camera... it's a lot, staticky tension between them that makes them laugh too much. It's the same feeling they get backstage at a show, or walking into a convention. They don't know what's about to happen, but they know they'll have to think fast to make it entertaining and safe within their boundaries. 

It's a lot of pressure, a performance high that makes them act more like hyper children than seasoned professions. Phil pokes him too many times and Dan makes too many jokes but the threads hold strong and they've got a job to do. 

*

It comes off in bits and pieces, Dan's arm out of one sleeve first so he can crowd Phil against the wall. 

"Dan-" Phil laughs, breathless, because he's two seconds away from an accidental concussion but Dan doesn't seem to care. He never does, in moments like this - feeling the adrenaline still in his veins even though the camera is off and the filming is done. 

When they were on tour, he'd work out his excess energy bouncing across a room, pacing or jogging. 

When they're home, he finds other ways. 

"Fuck," he says, mouth hot on Phil's neck as he gets both hands down the back of Phil's pants and grabs bare ass. 

Phil's still got one arm trapped in the jumper. Their chests are hot pressed together, skin tacky from sweat after standing in warm clothes in front of a warmer stove top. He's struggling and Dan can feel it but he can also feel the hair around Phil's hole with his fingertips and when he digs in just right Phil groans and squirms against him. 

Besides, Phil's mobility being limited doesn't really impact any of Dan's plans. Within a minute more he's got Phil's jeans undone and Phil's dick in his grasp, squeezing fingers dry around the hot-hard length with one hand while the other traces circles around the tip, inside the foreskin. It's too much for Phil, it's always too much and he's always too sensitive, but Dan does it anyway because Dan loves making him make those noises. 

Things get wetter and Phil gets harder and Dan crowds him in close against the wall. They've got no lube here, nothing to even clean up with, but he doesn't care. He wants to wreck Phil because watching Phil lose himself in something Dan is doing to him is the most potently arousing thing Dan has ever experienced. 

He drops the hand not stroking Phil off down to Phil's balls, cupping and pressing behind with two fingertips that circle firmly. Phil is making steady sounds now, bitten off little breaths and grunts.

Phil hooks the arm still clad in the sleeve of the jumper around Dan's neck, pressing their chests together. Everything is sweatier now, humid under the thick material. He can feel Phil's nipples poking against his skin and the scratch of Phil's chest hair. It's disgusting and too much and there's no one Dan would ever want to be this filthy with. 

"More," Phil says, and he doesn't have to explain what he means. Dan moves the hand between Phil's legs, balls tighter now pressed between Phil's own body and Dan's palm, Dan's fingers moving back and up to push one dry blunt fingertip into Phil's hole, just to the first knuckle but it's enough. Phil's stance widens as much as it can with his jeans only pushed down to his thighs. His face is red and his fingers are sinking into Dan's hair and pulling and he's close, Dan knows he's close. 

Dan steps back when he starts to come. Phil whines at the loss of Dan's finger, a confused and desperate sound, but he's already close enough that it doesn't matter. Dan's hand flies on his cock at an unforgiving pace and Phil lets out a pained noise as he starts to come. 

Dan doesn't stop stroking him but he angles Phil's dick down, letting his come hit the floor in a splatter. "Dan-" Phil gasps, surprised and admonishing even as his cock is still pulsing in Dan's grip. 

Dan grins. "Didn't want to get it dirty."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com)! or [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/alittledizzy)! or don't! your choice! happy holidays!


End file.
